I Got Carried Away?
by Thinking Inside The Box
Summary: Bones finds herself in a strange place, and who does she have to thank? Booth perhaps.. BoothxBones


Chapter: 1 "Wait you what?"

I woke with a start, my tired eyes drowning in sleep. I had expected to see the familiar green silken curtains on my bedroom's large windows and the calm light of the morning, but instead my eyes were gazing into the face of an hundreds' of years old mummy. There wasn't any use getting into a staring contest with this guy- he had me pinned for the best eternal stare. The dim light of the lamps in my office shadowing illuminated the room giving it almost an eerie feeling. Though it did not scare me, I still shook my head in disbelief wondering why I had slept in my office. I reached to me feet longer than usual, groggily and tried to make sense of the bewildering situation.

My head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, and my limbs felt suspended- like a marionette's reluctant strings. I stretched and my aching head swam.. my eyes still unwilling to face harsher light.

"_Arghh_ sleep deprivation.." I muttered grumpily, clothing my head in my hands trying to wipe away the sleep in my eyes.

Regardless I took in the scene around me, blinking slightly as I captured every bit of the night's happenings.

_That was right I had fallen asleep in the lab, looking over the final check on a shattered femur that Zach had needed to me to look over. _

But how had I gotten to the coach in my office? It was a short walk from the lab to my office but I didn't remember walking from the lab or even curling up on the coach and falling asleep- just the falling asleep part. Behind me I heard a soft knock on the my door and someone came in.

"Hey Bones.. " Booth said, walking briskly into my office.

I turned around and looked at him, surprised he didn't even notice my sleepy eyes and tired face.

"What?" He stared at me.

"How did I get into my office last night? I fell asleep in the lab.." I said glancing at him skeptically..

"Ohh. Yeah I came back to get some papers I left I needed today for court. I found you asleep hunched over some bone... so I tried to wake you up. But you didn't... " He hesitated for a moment.

"So?" I interrogated- still skeptical.

"I carried you to your office. Coffee?" Booth added thrusting as cup of hot coffee into my hands.

I stood bewildered. He carried me, _Booth carried me_? I asked myself the question in my head a thousand times, but it didn't sound like the same three words whenever I repeated it.

"Wait what?"

"You fell asleep in the lab so I carried you to your office so you could sleep.. Now let's go we have a crime scene to get too."

I followed as he walked out of the room and into the bright hallways of the Jeffersonian. I light hit my face, releasing my puppet strings from sleep's clutching grasp. I sipped my coffee and followed Booth down the hall.

"So what do we have today?"

Booth glanced up from his papers as we walked looking over the case in his hands. _He was always through.._

"Woman found dead in a comic book store." He said blankly.

"Interesting.. a place were fans of heroics spawns causes a womans demise. Strange.."

Booth glanced at me, paused and then continued nervously. "Where is Sweets anway? He's supposed to some with us today."

Booth glanced around, and yelled for Dr. Sweets "Sweets!"

Out of now where Sweets appeared beside us, flanking Booth and me.

"Wooow. What the hell? Are you Peter Pan or something, you came out of nowhere.." Booth said, humorously looking around.

"Aww.. ha. Ha, ha." Sweets gave out a fake laugh.."Nice job, not only did you point out my indifferent age to most people in my profession but you made a funny joke. Did you enjoy that."

Booth gave him a happy, crooked smile.

"Well Sweets is correct. Peter Pan is a fictional character, whose main story plot is that he is a boy who never grows up, implying that you think of Sweets as a young boy who can't seem to grow up. Insulting and humorous."I added.

"Why do you always have to ruin my jokes Bones.. " Booth said shaking his head, laughing at my inquiry.

"What I just added to your joke. I was being funny too, but more logically." I gave them both a rebellious smile.

Sweets started laughing.. but Booth just stared at the two of us.

"You squints can't take a joke, can you?" He said trying to force another crooked smile back down into his hard FBI agent exterior, but it didn't work and a small smile crossed his face.


End file.
